The Runaway Heiress
by Inuluver1990
Summary: Helga becomes the new Heiress for Big Bob's Beepers when Olga is disowned but an unwanted marriage comes with the title. So she runs away to be with the guy she loves because the only man she ever planned to marry was Arnold. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1 The Heiress

Hello everyone!

I'm not new to FF but I am new to posting Hey Arnold Stories! This is my first one! Please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Arnold my love! Such is fate that I do not own you! (Sighs)

**Hey Arnold!**

**Title: Runaway Heiress**

**Chapter 1: The Heiress**

"So I get home from school and you wouldn't believe it!" Helga said with a cackle as she walked with her best friend Phoebe to the vacant lot.

They, now 12th graders, were supposed to be having a ball game with a few of the new grade 10 students on their vacant lot- Gerald's Field with Arnold and the others.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked straightening her round blue rimmed glasses.

"Olga was home!" Helga said. "But the thing is- she was actually arguing with mom and dad!"

Phoebe gasped. "Arguing? Why?"

Olga Pataki, Helga's older, perfectionist sister had just turned out not to be so perfect to Helga's excitement.

"Well, she's pregnant!" Helga grinned. "For who?" She shrugged. "Nobody knows except Olga and she's not saying. Dad nearly had a cow, I've never seen him so angry."

"Wow, I could only imagine your father's rage," Phoebe frowned. "Olga's not married right?"

"Nope!" Helga folded her arms across her chest. "And here's the thing, Big Bob actually had a man set up to marry Olga. You know one of his business partner's sons or something. It was supposed to create this bond between the beeper company and the Internet mogul company thing."

"You mean World Net?" Phoebe asked. "Big Bob's Beepers was supposed to have like an business agreement made through marriage with World Net International?"

"Darn skippy!" Helga could hardly maintain her joy. "Olga's five month's pregnant! She didn't even tell us she was seeing anyone! We thought she was out in Alaska teaching Inuit children! But comes to show- she actually quit that job after the first semester and was living with a friend in Japan!"

"You're kidding!"

"Nope!" Then Helga stopped, her eyes locked on the one person she'd tormented now for more than ten years. Arnold.

He'd grown so much taller over the years and he was widening in the shoulders. His head was still Football shaped of course but there was a certain balance between his head and body now that hadn't been there when he was a puny primary school student. He still wore that tiny little blue hat to one side of his head but his clothes had changed. He wore black and white converse tennis, slack khaki pants and dark brown shirt.

Brown was a warm color, it suited his personality well because he too had a warm personality. Of course, she thought any color suited him and that was because she was still madly, passionately, obsessively in love with him. But he didn't know that, she wondered if he ever would.

"Helga?"

She shook out of her daze and looked at Phoebe. "What?"

"You didn't finish saying what happened," She smiled and then waved at Gerald who was standing next to Arnold. He too had grown even taller, but his hair was cut a little shorter and he had a fade. He was filling out in the shoulders as well, much more than Arnold.

"I'll tell you after the game," she said.

"Okay! Let's go greet Arnold and Gerald!" Phoebe nearly sped over and Helga covered her soft smile with an annoyed one. It was obvious that Phoebe really wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend.

"Hey Phoebe," Gerald grinned and kissed her cheek gaining a huff from her. He knew she wanted a real kiss but he was still a little uncomfortable kissing her the way they did in private, in public, especially around Arnold and Helga. He leaned down to her ear and promised to kiss her better later. She nodded up at him and held him to that promise.

"Oh hey Phoebe… Helga," Arnold said her name softly trying not to get into an argument with her today.

"Whatever football head," Helga rolled her eyes. "And Gerald what kind of greeting was that? If you were my boyfriend I'd make you answer to Ole Betsy for a lame ass kiss like that!"

Gerald frowned, "Well it's a good thing I ain't your boyfriend, Helga. I actually prefer intelligent, quiet girls like Phoebe not loud annoying-"

He shut up when he heard her growl and yank Arnold's bat from him. "Continue and I'll use your head as a baseball. Now you ladies coming to play or what?" She turned and stalked off with Arnold's lucky bat.

Arnold sighed as he put his hands in his pocket. "I'll go make sure the field's set up right"

"And get your bat from that wild animal," Gerald suggested

"I'll try," He said walking onto the field.

"You know you shouldn't call my best friend a wild animal," Phoebe crossed her arms over her small chest.

"Did I tell you how fly you look today, sweetie?" He gave her a devastating grin. She flushed under his chocolate gaze. She was wearing tight fitted jeans and a sweater that molded to her tiny, lean body. She dressed decently and he loved that about her.

"Don't change the subject," she said softly.

"You have to admit Phoebe, your friend's crazy," Gerald lead her onto the field. "Anyway, at least I didn't call her a wild animal to her face."

"Coz your balls aren't big enough to do so, tall hair boy," Helga came over handing Phoebe a mitt. "You got third base Pheebs."

"And how would you know the size of my-"

"Gerald," Phoebe pulled him away. "Got get ready you're the umpire. We can't start without you." She kissed his cheek and sent him on his way then turned to Helga. "Honestly, you two really should learn to put your differences aside."

"Honestly, you really need to explain to your boyfriend that it's best not to get into a battle of words with me because I'll always win," Helga said. "Now go to your base Phoebe."

"Going!" Phoebe scurried off as Helga went to the pitcher's mound. Usually Harold would pitch but him, Sid and Stinky were in detention for mooning Principal Schwartz, the principal of their senior high school.

The game started soon after, the outcome wasn't shocking. The 12th graders- Arnold's team, pounded the 10th graders

"Good job peoples!" Helga laughed as she pushed a puny tenth grader out of her way. "Come on Pheebs, dad said he had something he wanted to tell me when I get home."

"Com-" Phoebe was about to go when Gerald caught her hand and pulled her against him. His mouth caught onto hers.

Helga's eyes widened and then she turned away. "I'll just let you two have a moment then," Helga said heading for the sideway and leaned up against it. Arnold came and stood beside her but at least a foot of negative space was between them.

"They really like each other, huh Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah and your point?" Helga was throwing the baseball up in the air and catching it.

"No point really, it's just nice knowing they're happy," he said.

"Yeah whatever," Helga looked at her best friend in Gerald's brown arms and felt a sting of jealousy that she tamped down. It was natural to feel a little envious. Her best friend really was happy with Arnold's best friend, too bad she couldn't even get to first base with Arnold. She was just still too afraid to let him see the real her.

Arnold looked at his watch. "You know I think we should let them be together right now," he said.

"Not that it's any of your business but I was telling Phoebe something when I got here and I wanted to finish as we walked home," Helga told him.

"They just- I mean- they don't look like they want to part so soon," Arnold said gently. "I could walk you home and you know you could call her on the phone-"

"If I wanted to talk over the phone-"

"Can't you be a little considerate Helga?" Arnold asked. "Look at them. Does it look like she's ready to go home yet?"

"No but-"

"Come on," He caught the ball out of midair and pocketed it. It was his anyway. Then he took her hand and began to drag her. He was a lot stronger now, much stronger than her.

"Geez Arnoldo! You don't have to get all forceful you know!" She growled and pulled her hand away. "And don't touch me or I'll break your hand off!"

He looked at her. "Come on let's go, it's getting late. I think they're waiting for us to get a clue and leave them."

Helga looked back at Phoebe still in Gerald's arms kissing him passionately. Oh to feel such glorious passion. "Fine," she huffed and walked with him towards the street. "Hey Pheebs, I'm gonna head home now-"

Phoebe pulled from Gerald flushed and red. "Okay I'm com-"

"No you can stay," Helga said. "Arnold and I are gonna go."

"Are you-"

"Yeah!" she waved her best friend off. "I'll call you later you and Gerald have fun." Then she walked away. "Come on Football Head, I don't gat all day."

"Uh see you later Gerald," Arnold said goodbye and walked off with Helga.

Phoebe sighed. "You shoulda let me just tell Helga to go-"

"No," Gerald shook his head. "It's about time she starts learning how to be unselfish. She spends all day with you, all school breaks with you and the most time I get is a few weekends and a few after schools. I'm not complaining but I think the least she can do is give us a little more time together."

Phoebe sighed and watched her best friend, who now wore her hair in a ponytail walked off with her boyfriend's best friend. "I guess you're right. We can finish talking on the phone anyway and I'm sure she doesn't really mind walking home with Arnold."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He put his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her flush against him.

She shrugged. "nothing-"

"Phoebe," he stared down at her with a serious face.

She smiled and put her head on his chest. "Well let's just say I have high doubts Helga's completely averse to spending more time with Arnold. Call it an educated guess."

Gerald let the conversation drop as he held his girlfriend close. "You wanna get some ice cream?"

"Before dinner?"

He grinned. "Okay, you wanna watch me eat ice cream before dinner then?"

"Sure," They laughed as they headed the opposite direction Arnold and Helga had taken.

* * *

Helga was kicking a can as she and Arnold headed down the road.

"You should just pick it up and throw it in the garbage," Arnold said. He hated litter.

"Don't tell me what to do Hairboy," Helga said still kicking the can. "If you got a problem, you pick it-"

He bent and took the can just as her leg came up to kick it, he caught her ankle and she fell on her backside.

"Ouch!" She frowned at him, he still held her foot.

"Sorry, I just really hate can kicking." He said pulling her up on to her feet, finding a garbage bin and throwing it in.

"You never kicked a can before?" She asked.

"Yeah but I think I've grown out of it," He said.

"Like you grew out of your skirt?" Helga smirked at him.

"Skirt?" He frowned confused.

She rolled her eyes. "You use to wear two shirts and the-"

"Oh I remember now," He chuckled warmly at the memory. "You still wear that pink bow I see."

She put her hand to it. She'd never tell him why she still wore it. She'd never tell him that the reason she wore it every day was because he'd told her he liked it when they were in Preschool. It was the first time they'd met, she'd never forget it.

"Yeah and what of it?" she scowled. "You don't see me mentioning that hat that continues to shrink- no it doesn't shrink your head just gets bigger."

"My parents gave me this hat," He told her. Secretly he was pleased they weren't arguing or anything. He actually liked the pace their conversation was going. It was leisurely and pleasant actually. "It means a lot to me."

"As if I wanted to know," She said folding her arms under her chest. If only she knew that by doing that, she'd sent his attention straight to her breasts that filled out her T-shirt perfectly. He wasn't a pervert or anything but any guy could tell that Helga G. Pataki had a nice large rack.

He moved his eyes off of her chest and took a deep breath. He was slightly aroused by the sight of her. She was tall and lean and curvy in the right areas. When she'd gone to bat and he'd taken Gerald's place as umpire he had briefly noted the sweet curve of her behind. And when she hit the ball on the first pitch he'd watched her run, her body was strong and powerful.

"I read in the paper's your dad's business could go under in a few months," Arnold said abruptly changing the subject. He needed a serious topic so his mind wouldn't stray to lewd thoughts and imaginings of Helga's wonderfully developing body. "Is everything okay? Some business agreement is about to be called off-"

She shrugged. "If you want to feed this story to the papers I want 75% of the money they'll give you for it. I want a contract written up before I divulge any information about my dad's company."

"If it's a private matter we could forget I even brought it up," Arnold said. "I was just a little concerned."

"Why?" Helga asked. "It's none of your business what happens if Big Bob's Beepers gets shut down."

"Your right I guess," He said. "I just was curious- sorry I brought it up."

"I mean so what if Olga was dad's perfect little heiress and was supposed to inherit the company upon his death and now that she's screwed up by getting herself screwed up the company's gonna bankrupt and fail."

"Your sister's pregnant?" Arnold stopped at that revelation.

"Five fricken months," Helga smirked. "Dad was so pissed and Olga- I've never seen her so angry at our parents. I think they want her to get an abortion and Olga's completely against it."

"Well yeah- I mean- I guess it should be her decision." Arnold said. "You think she should keep it?"

Helga thought about it. "Yeah I mean, regardless of what others may think it's still a life that's growing in her and it'd be wrong to cut the life short when it hasn't even really begun yet. Who knows Olga's baby could be the one that cures AIDS or some other presently un-curable disease."

He liked the thought that she was against abortion and it was obvious that she felt very strongly about the situation. It was really nice seeing her in this light, why hadn't he seen her this way a long time ago?

"Anyway, so because Olga doesn't want to get the abortion, dad's threatened to disown her. Mom's a mess- of course Miriam's always been a mess but she's worst now because of the situation. It's really something," Helga said as they turned a corner. "I mean all these years I hated Olga because she seemed so perfect, like she could do nothing wrong and then- she goes an gets herself pregnant for some scumbag we don't know and she quit her job as a teacher."

He couldn't help staring at Helga. She looked so pleased and radiant that her sister was having such a hard time. He no longer had to wonder why. It's obvious that Helga was just happy to know that her sister could actually make mistakes as well. Then he stopped in his tracks. Helga looked at him from over her shoulder and he felt his body stiffen a little at the sight but he tamped the feeling down.

"What's the matter, Arnold?" She stared at him.

"Your older sister was your dad's heiress right?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah," She nodded. "She messed up and I think he's going to disown her. He had plans for her to marry the eldest son of his big time business partner to create some sort of agreement but she's pregnant and so she's no good as dad's heiress."

He frowned at her then. "So you've come to terms with what's gonna happen?"

Confused she gawked at him. "What are you talking about, Arnoldo?"

"I may not know a lot about business and stuff but if Olga was your dad's heiress and she's gonna get disowned then that leaves me to think your next in line as the new heiress of Big Bob's Beepers." Arnold said.

She was still confused. "What are you getting at?"

He sighed exasperatedly. "Helga if the purpose of Olga being your dad's heiress was to marry to create a stronger union in the telecommunications world with her being disowned, you'll be the new heiress meaning you'll be the one marrying the eldest son of your father's business partner instead of her."

Helga froze at the realization. Her entire world stopped and seemed to teeter off its axis. No. It- it couldn't be. She shook her head and then laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

"What? It makes sense doesn't it?"

She laughed even harder. "Arnold, Arnold, Arnold," she inhaled after a moment. "Your theory does make sense, a whole lot of sense but there's one flaw."

"What's that?" He asked secretly hopeful that the flaw was a very big one and she wouldn't have to marry as a means to an end.

"My dad has never really cared about me, actually my entire family never really cared about me," she said. "My dad never remembers my name. My mom hardly remembers anything. What makes you think they are suddenly gonna remember me and make me Heiress of Big Bob's Beepers?"

He sighed the flaw wasn't as big as he'd hoped. Actually it wasn't big at all. "Helga, if your family is how you say they are then you haven't been of much importance to them."

"That's right."

"Until now," He continued. "You'll be more important now that your sister has more than likely ruined her chances at being Heiress. You'll be important as the Heiress of your dad's company. All you'd have to do is marry the guy and then your father will train your husband how to run the company. After you marry the guy, you won't be of much importance to them anymore- you'll just be the one that solidifies their business arrangement through marriage."

He was right. Helga inhaled deeply and then shrugged her shoulders coming quickly to the realization that what he said could possibly happen. Her dad needed an Heiress to continue on the company after him, with Olga possibly disowned, Helga would be the next in line. She- she should've been happy. At least she'd have a very important task to fulfill, at least her family would finally recognize her a little. She could be important now but then… she looked at Arnold who was staring down at the pavement.

If she became heiress she'd forfeit the one guy she loved all her life. If she wasn't made of sterner stuff she would've swooned. Fortunately, she was so she inhaled and shrugged any sad feelings off for the time being. She didn't need Arnold feeling sorry for her.

"Well if that happens then good," Helga replied as she continued to walk.

"Good?"

"I know my responsibilities." She said. "I'm the daughter of a business mogul. As his daughter, I know what I have to do and I accept my fate as it is-"

"So you're gonna marry some guy you probably don't know just so two companies could join? What about marrying for love?"

"Love?" Helga scoffed. "Arnold there's no love in the world of business. That's a fact-"

"So you're just gonna marry some guy you don't know?"

Helga's eyes lit on him and she could see all the concern he felt upon his expressive football shaped face. She wished she could smooth away his worry but that would be completely against her character so she frowned.

"Listen Arnoldo, my life has nothing to do with you!" She shouted. "Geez, do you think you can fix everything? Well Arnold here's the thing you can't! There will be things in life you'll never understand like me marrying some guy my father wants me to marry to ensure a business deal but guess what! It's not your freakin business what I do so stay the hell out of my life!"

Then in a feigned huff, Helga opened the door to her house walked in and slammed the door only to lean up against it, a sad look upon her face and tears brimming in her eyes.

Everything had been going just fine as they walked home. She hadn't really said anything bad or out of the way to him, they actually had a good conversation and then the end came and she blew up at him.

Groaning she sank to the floor. "I'm such a mess,"

* * *

Okay so that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Your feedback is most welcomed and appreciated.

Inuluver1990


	2. Chapter 2 The Situation

Hello everyone!

A special thanks goes out to Nep2uune who was the first to review the story! I was so happy when I read your comments and also you read my mind! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Arnold my love! Such is fate that I do not own you! (Sighs)

**Hey Arnold!**

**Title: Runaway Heiress**

**Chapter 2: The Situation**

"Helga! Is that you honny!"

Helga sighed and braced herself to face her family. Standing to her feet she headed for the living room. They had company.

Darn it.

"Uh I'm home," Helga said looking at the tall strange man standing beside her father and a young guy seated on their purple couch with her mother.

"Oh honny look at you!" Miriam got to her feet, her glasses half falling off her face. "Didn't your father tell you we'd be having guests? What were you doing?"

"I had a baseball game," Helga frowned. "Who are they?"

"Helga! Geez girl go clean yourself up before you get introduced to our guests!" Big Bob said. "We've been waiting for you to come so we can eat!"

"Fine, I'll be down in 15." Helga trudged up the stairs ignoring the way the young guy on the couch stared at her with his dark eyes that made her skin crawl.

As Helga passed Olga's room she froze. It was completely empty and a deep sad feeling came over her. She might not have liked Olga much but still- she was the only one in the family who sometimes really seemed to care about her.

Helga quickly took a shower and headed back to her room. When she closed the door and dropped the towel she looked into the mirror and nearly screamed before a hand came over her mouth to silence her.

* * *

"Scream and you'll ensure our marriage indefinitely," the guy said.

Helga pulled away from him and picked up her towel. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I wanted to see you," He said.

Creepy. Helga frowned. "I was coming back down. How dare you breach my privacy?"

"You've got a really sexy body," He commented.

Helga growled and lashed out to punch him in the face. "Get out of my room!"

"You can't blame me for wanting to see the body of the woman I'm gonna have to marry," The guy said.

"I don't even know you!" Helga growled. "And how'd you get up here without my family knowing-"

"My name's Rex Smythe-Higgins III and your dad knows I'm up here," The guy smirked at her. "He pretended not to see me, he really wants the marriage."

"I'm not marrying you!" Helga told him with all the conviction in her soul.

"Oh yes you are Geraldine,"

Helga found a bottle of lotion and threw it at him. "Call me that again and I'll kill you. Get out of my room. This isn't decent!"

"I'm gonna be your husband. Drop your towel and let me see your charms." He walked over to her. He towered above her and he was so wide in the shoulders but Helga wasn't afraid.

"You think I'm just gonna let you have your way huh?" She asked making sure the towel was secure. "Well I'll have you know I learnt jujitsu when I was nine and I got my black belt when I was 12. Get out of my room before I kick your ass."

"Hmm a woman with spirit, I love that," He folded his arms and stepped back as she posed to attack. "You'll be quite energetic in bed. I shall tell father I approve of our match after dinner. You please me greatly; I shall be horny all night with thoughts of your lush body in my head." Then he left her room.

Helga scurried to the door and locked it. The guy was a monster! A pervert of the first degree. She'd faced perverts before but he took the cake! And her father! How dare he let that scum come upstairs when she was in the bath! Had he no concern for her welfare? The guy could've raped her!

Putting on her clothes, Helga's choice solidified. Oh yes, she'd have dinner and smile and even mention that she thought the match was agreeable. Then when night fell she'd leave this godforsaken place for good.

* * *

"Father I think the marriage will be quite agreeable," Rex said. "Mr. Pataki your daughter Helga is very beautiful I must say her beauty surpasses that of Olga in my eyes."

"Of course!" Big Bob said proudly. "I apologize again for the unfortunate circumstance Olga has caused."

Rex's father Rex Sr. shook his head. "Not at all Robert," He said. "Actually I think this is a better match. Olga's older than Rex by far too many years in my opinion. An old maid if you ask me. No offense."

"None taken!" Bob said and then looked at his wife who was practically snoring. "Oy Miriam! Pass the barbeque sauce!"

"Huh?" she stirred awake and handed him the sauce. "So Helga what do you think of the match?"

Big Bob laughed heartily. "It doesn't matter what the girl thinks! She's gonna marry Rex and that's final."

Helga's lip twisted. "Gee dad, How nice of you to make my decisions for me especially when it comes to the man I should marry."

"Well I can't have you making a poor choice like your sister did!" Bob told her as he bit into his steak like a beast. "You're the gem of the family Inga."

"It's Helga," She ground out. "Inga was the nanny you hired when I was 9."

"Oh yeah I remember her!" He guffawed and began to tell the story. "She was really pulling the wool over our eyes but I found out and told her to get her strudel-eating fanny outta my house."

"Oh good story Bob!" Rex laughed. "You sure know how to get your due."

"Of course! You gatta know when you're a big successful businessman like I am!" Bob grinned proudly. "You gatta know when to make crucial decisions. Like this marriage between Big Bob's Beepers and World Net International."

Helga watched the three men talk and talk as her mother dribbled on the table lost to the world. Helga hadn't even touched her food. Her opinions didn't matter. It didn't matter that she'd rather eat horseshit than marry Rex Smythe-Higgins.

Standing to her feet, the men stopped talking. "Where you going Helen?" her father asked.

"I'm actually tired so I wanted to head to bed," Helga told them. "Um… about the marriage I'm sure you will get everything ready so I'm just gonna go."

"Hey Rex," Big Bob called to him. "Escort my daughter to her room... seal the agreement."

Helga walked off quickly. Rex followed with his long legged stride and reaching out he grabbed her backside. Helga turned and punched him in the face making him stumble back. "Listen her you perverted little prick. If you want to have your dick intact for your wedding night, leave me the hell alone now." Then she stormed to her room and shut the door. Locking it she ran to her closet and closed herself inside with her shrine of Arnold that she had finally been able to carefully hide in a shelf with a lock she'd made a few years ago.

Crying she held her arms around her body and began to shake. Her dad didn't care about her. She was only a means to an end for him. He wanted to secure his business with her marriage to that scum bag Rex!

Helga wouldn't allow it. She looked at her Arnold shrine and took a deep breath. She had years of love stored up for one guy and one guy alone. She would not let her love go to waste.

Exiting her closet, she picked up a small pink Toto bag and began to pack a few necessities. She didn't need a lot. A change of clothes, her locket, her little pink book, some money she'd been saving for years to go to college to pursue a career in poetry and literary appreciation and her lucky purple pen.

She rested it on the side of her bed, changed into her nightgown and went to sleep. She'd leave the moment the Smythe-Higgins were gone and her father and Miriam were sound asleep.

* * *

Rex came into the living room rubbing his sore cheek. His fiancé sure had a right hook. He loved it but he'd have to show her who was boss. He didn't mind her fire, but he'd be damned before he let her walk all over him.

"Rex didn't I tell you to seal the agreement?" Bob asked his eyebrow pinned down in displeasure. "Didn't you understand my meaning?"

"Loud and clear sir," Rex said sitting back down. "But I prefer to wait until we're married."

Bob frowned. "What guy wants to wait till then? And why you rubbing your face?"

"Helga's got a great swing, sir," Rex smiled in appreciation. "She's feisty and has a fiery attitude. I can't wait to show her who wears the pants in our relationship."

Bob frowned. "She hit you. That's not good. I thought she was agreeable. I'll go and talk to her right now."

"You do that Robert," Rex Sr. said. "Rex and I will leave now. She must be a little shocked, everything's happening so fast."

"Yeah I guess," Bob shook their hands and walked them to the door. When they were down the road he exploded making his wife sputter and fall out her chair onto the kitchen floor.

"B, what's the matter?" Miriam asked getting up and hitting her head on the kitchen table. "Ow."

"Helga!" Big Bob shouted as he trudged up the stairs and went to her door. He banged on it. "Open this door Helga!"

Helga knew Big Bob was going to make a fuss. Pushing her little pink bag underneath her bed to hide it she went to the door and opened it after turning on the light. "What do you want Bob?"

"How dare you nearly ruin the partnership!" Bob stormed in.

"I didn't do anything-"

His unibrow arched angrily. "Don't give me that codswallop! I saw where you hit Rex Sr.'s son."

Helga smirked. "So the little wuss complained did he?"

"How could you hit him? I thought you were agreeable!"

"You thought wrong dad!" Helga crossed her arms and went to her window to open it and let some fresh air in. They'd had beans at dinner and her dad was one to let loose anywhere.

"Helga! You will not be like Olga you hear me!" He shouted.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh so let me see if I get this straight." She said. "All these years you've been telling me to be like Olga and now- now you don't want me to be like her? Really indecisive aren't you Bob? Not a good trait to have being the big businessman that you are!"

"Now you listen here little missy!"

"No!" Helga punched the wall. "You listen! You don't even know the kind of guy you're trying to force me to marry! He's a low down dirty scumbag! He's a pervert! He came into my room when I was bathing! He said all sorts of disgusting things to me! What kind of guy does that? A nasty depraved son of a-"

"Helga!" Big Bob raged. "The Smythe-Higgins is one of the most influential people in this city! This is a powerful partnership and I'm not going to let you ruin it just because the boy is a little straightforward with his affections-"

"Straightfor-" Helga's eyes bulged. "He's-"

"I'm not going to hear another word on this matter!" Her father said. "You're marrying Rex Smythe-Higgins and that's final!" Then he stalked out the room slamming the door so hard one of her pictures dropped off the wall and crashed to the floor.

* * *

Helga took a deep breath and then braced herself when the door opened again. Her mother peeped her head in.

"Helga dear, you- you may not understand right now but your father's doing what he thinks best for you-"

Helga frowned at her. "He's trying to decide my future."

"Honny listen, not all guys are perfect. I heard what you said about the Smythe-Higgins guy's son and well- it's not unusual for men to have such thoughts about a girl. Your father was the same way."

Helga grimaced at the thought. "Gee mom, thanks for telling me that. If that guy is like dad then I definitely don't want to marry him."

"Oh but dear, think about it. You'd be doing the entire family such a big thing! Without the partnership, Bob's company that he built from the ground up will be shutdown. You don't want that do you honey?"

Helga shook her head. "But mom there has to be another way."

Miriam sighed. "No dear, the only other way would be if you had the money to buy yourself out of the partnership and you don't. I know you don't. I don't have the money and neither does your father or sister. None of us has the money to pay off our debts and the loans owed to the Smythe-Higgins."

"Loans?"

Miriam came into the room and sat on the bed. "Honey, your father doesn't like for people to see him struggling- not even me and I'm his wife." She said. "The truth is, Bob's company has been floundering now for three years. It's barely managed to keep its head up from drowning but the company's sinking. Without money or the partnership the company will sink like Titanic, unable to get back up again. Your dad borrowed a lot of money from the Smythe-Higgins in order to pay back the loan-"

"They want a marriage," Helga finished finally understanding the seriousness of the situation.

"You're our last hope Helga," Miriam told her. "If Bob can't pay the Smythe-Higgins back, he'll get sent to jail for who knows how long and everything will be taken away."

Helga understood the dire circumstances. She looked discreetly under her bed at the little pink bag. Her locket of Arnold was in there.

"But mom-" Helga stopped. Should she confess how she felt about Arnold? Would her mother understand? Helga doubted it so she sighed. "I understand the situation but that doesn't give dad the right to force my hand."

"He doesn't know what else to do," Miriam said standing by her husband. "He'd told Olga half a year ago about the situation and you know what she did? She got herself pregnant to thwart him."

"Olga knew about this long time?" Helga's eyes widened.

"Yes," Miriam nodded. "Now it's up to you Helga to save our family," she said.

"But we were never truly a family, Miriam," Helga told her, her eyes harsh. "We're dysfunctional and I don't think I care about what happens to this house or Bob or even you."

She gasped softly. "Helga-"

"You all should've told me about this situation the same time you told Olga," Helga told her. "You all always leave me out, let me be the last one to know about everything of importance."

"But honey we didn't think it was necessary to tell you-"

"No!" Helga balled her fists. "You all didn't even think about me because you all always put Olga first! Now look what she's done! Now that she's gone you all are paying attention to me! But it's too late. I don't care about pleasing you and dad anymore. I used to- but now, quite frankly I don't give a damn about making you and Bob happy. I'm not marrying Rex Smythe-Higgins and that's final. Get out of my room."

"Helga-"

"Out Miriam," Helga said closing her eyes willing the tears not to fall as her mother left the room.

Taking a deep breath, Helga went to the door and locked it. Then she pulled her bag from under the bed and pulled out her locket; holding it to her heart. She wasn't going to stay here.

The lightening flashed outside and the rain began to pour just as hard as the tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

That's the second chapter guys. I do hope you enjoyed it and thanks again Nep2uune! Please review.

Inuluver1990


	3. Chapter 3 The Runaway

OMG! Thank you guys sooooooo much for your reviews! I was a little worried I wouldn't have much of a following for this story but it's looking good now.

I would like to extend my thanks to the following reviewers:

Nep2uune

Lena2244

Panfla

4ElementGirl

AHFan101

TheAdelaide9

And also thank you to all readers who haven't reviewed!

_Disclaimer: Arnold m__y love! Such is fate that I do not own you! (Sighs)_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Runaway**

When Rex reached home he headed up the stairs only to be stopped by his father.

"Rex come here I need to speak to you before you go to bed," His father said.

Rex balled his fists and trudged back down the stairs. He was tired and angry and his face hurt like hell. That Pataki-girl had to be a man in disguise or something. No girl should be able to hit that hard.

"What is it dad?"

"About that partnership," His father sat down on their leather couch as a maid brought him a glass of his favorite wine. "Tell me, are you agreeable to it as you say you are?"

Rex folded his arms across his chest. "Would it matter if I wasn't?"

"Not really no," His father sipped and shook his head.

"Then why ask?" Rex's blue eyes wondered over the room. The entire room lacked warmth. So did the entire house, he hated this place. He wanted to be like his older brother and leave all his responsibilities behind and assume a false identity as well. But he couldn't, he wasn't that kind of person.

"Just want to hear what you'd say," His father said.

"Well, I am agreeable," Rex told his father. "Helga's not conventionally beautiful but she does have a pretty face and her body's good as well, I guess. She has a fiery attitude and she's spirited. She'll be amazing in bed, I'm sure so you don't have to worry about future heirs. I'm sure with all that passion in her she's very fertile. I've looked at her grades, she's intelligent and clear thinking. I believe she'd make a good wife."

"Excellent," His father nodded. "I think so as-" he paused when his phone rang. "Oh good, I'm glad you called," he said into the phone.

Rex excused himself and began to head up the stairs when he heard his father say, "Yes, have the house watched. I have a bad feeling about that girl. She can't be allowed to ruin the partnership. Starting from tonight, keep a close eye on the heiress."

Rex got to his room and locked the door. 'So dad's gonna have Helga watched. This isn't good.'

Rex stripped out of his formal clothes and found a pair of black jeans, a black T-shirt, black tennis and matching cap. He'd have to go back to warn Helga. Something in him told him that she wasn't going to let anyone force her into anything. He'd figured that out easy enough. She was going to do something rash and then their wedding would be hastened and he really didn't want the marriage rushed. He had things he had to deal with before he could resign himself to a life of hell with a woman he had absolutely no affection for.

Bending to pull a tiny brown box from under his bed he looked at the picture in it. The girl looked so innocent, her smile made him melt. She was the one he wanted to be with. He pocketed the picture. Closing the box he put it back under the bed and then went to his window. He climbed out onto the fire escape and felt the rain begin to come down.

This was going to be a long night, but he had to make certain that if Helga did run away then his father's goons wouldn't be able to find her when she did.

* * *

Helga hated lightening but weather be damned, she was getting out of that house. Going to her window, she froze. There were two guards dressed in black.

'I'm being watched,' Helga's heart began to thump wildly in her chest. 'Perfect just what I need!'

Helga moved from the window and went to sit back on the bed. She couldn't go out through the front door or the back door because she was certain guards were there. She was trapped.

Putting her face in her hands she thought about contacting Phoebe but it was so late at night and it was raining. On top of that she didn't want to bring her best friend into this mess. But Phoebe was the only one she could turn to- the only one who would help her in such a situation.

Her hand went to the phone when suddenly she heard something come from the hallway to her door. Jumping to her feet, she picked up her lamp ready to knock the crap out of the intruder. She heard the intruder picking her lock.

When the door opened, Helga swung but the person heard her in time and managed to grab the lamp.

"Helga stop it's me, Rex!" He put the lamp down and pulled her into the closet.

Helga bit his hand and he yelped pulling it back. "Damn it you bitch!" He growled.

"Why'd you come back here? And how did you get in here anyway you pervert?" She hissed at him.

"Look Helga have you noticed the guards outside your window?" He asked.

"Yeah so what?"

"My dad sent them," Rex said going to the window and staring out of it. "You are planning to run away right?"

Helga frowned at Rex. "How did you-"

"Simple, you're the type to do such a thing," He said. "I saw all the signs of a person who looked caged in and would do anything to escape. My dad probably realized it too and decided to send the guards."

"Oh so I'm to believe you're here telling me all this because you want to help me escape?" Helga folded her arms under her chest. She was still dressed in her pink sheer nightgown.

"Yes," He nodded. "And I know how to help you get out."

She bit her lip. "Why should I trust you? Especially after what you did this evening?"

He sighed. "I wanted you to be disgusted of me so I did what I thought was the most disgusting thing to do. I wanted you to hate me and be even more inspired to run away. I wanted you to have nothing to do with me."

"So- so it was all a big farce?" Helga's brow lifted. "You did it to make me disagreeable to the match?"

"Yes," He nodded.

Her blue eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you."

"I knew you wouldn't that's why I brought this," He went into his pocket and pulled out the picture to show her.

Helga's eyes widened. "That's-"

"Yeah, I know you know her," he took the picture back and secured it. "I love her."

"You- you love her?"

He nodded. "Yes she's the most beautiful, smartest woman I've ever met. I fell in love with her the moment I laid eyes on her. She loves me too."

"Then why don't you tell your dad to cancel the partnership?" Helga asked.

"He won't," Rex said. "I know my dad. He's stricter than your father. He was actually on his best behavior when you met. He's actually cruel and uncaring. It wouldn't matter to him if I'm in love with someone else especially since my older brother went to pursue his own dreams. This is why I need you to get out of this place. If you're gone long enough then the partnership will be destroyed and we both could have control of our futures."

Helga heard the sincerity in Rex's voice. The guy really was in love and he really did want to have control of his life.

"Then why don't you run away?" Helga asked.

He sighed and shook his head. "I can't," he said. "I have nowhere to go. Not enough money to live off- nothing. If I even tried to run I'd be caught in an instant. I'm not a very cunning guy and I'm not really quick to act. I have to think before I do something. I'm not- impulsive."

"And yet you're here now," Helga said and then sighed. "Anyway, so I guess your idea has some merit to it,"

"So you're going to run?"

She nodded. "I had already planned to."

"And where would you go?"

"Don't worry about that bucko," she rolled her eyes. "Just know that once I get out of this place, it'll take our dads a hell of a long time to find me."

Rex nodded and then picked up his black mask. "Okay what I'll do is, I'll distract the guys at your window and you make a run for it. By the time they realize you're gone, it'll be too late."

"Good," she nodded and then asked, "How'd you get in here anyway?"

"I have my ways," he said vaguely.

'Creepy little freak,' she thought. "Well go on! I'm ready."

"All right,"

Once Rex was gone, Helga found more suitable clothes to wear then she picked up her pink bag and went to the window. She heard him bark an order at the two men at her window and soon they were running off. Helga opened the window and jumped out into the rain.

"Runaway heiress," Rex said. "I'll keep them all busy until you're long gone."

Helga nodded and then very quickly she ran down the road and turned the corner. She knew exactly where she was going. Too bad the person she was heading to had no idea she was coming.

* * *

It was 2am when Arnold closed his eyes and fell asleep. He'd been trying to sleep since 10 but he couldn't get Helga out of his head. He couldn't believe she'd marry some guy she didn't even know. But what did he know? She lived in the business world and that was something he knew nothing of. Surely, marriages of convenience were prominent in the world of business and he shouldn't have expressed his thoughts on the matter.

But still. It felt wrong that she'd marry for such a reason? What about love? What about happiness? Could Helga truly find those things in a marriage of convenience?

He didn't know but like she'd said it wasn't his business. He should just keep his head- his football head out of her life. And he would unless she ever wanted his help.

Ten minutes later, Arnold sputtered awake when he heard a loud tapping on his window. Rubbing his eyes he turned on his lamp and went to his window. His blue eyes widened when he saw the girl drenched in the rain on his fire escape.

"Helga?" He was shocked. 'She couldn't be taking a walk on my fire escape again could she?'

She was shivering. "Geez let me in! Will ya! I'm drenched," She handed him her pink bag before he could say anything.

His eyes widened as she pulled herself into his tiny window. He helped her to her feet and she fell onto his t-shirt covered chest. His heart began to pound.

Helga straightened and put a hand to her wet blonde hair. "So, how's it going Football Head?" She gave him a smirk before pulling the hair band out and raking her hands through her golden locks.

"Uh… Helga? Why are you here?" He asked staring at her in obvious fascination.

"Geez, don't you gat a towel or something?" She huffed at him. "I'm dripping wet and the least you can do before you put me through the inquisition is give me something to dry off with!"

"Uh yeah sorry," He went and found a clean towel, he handed it to her and watched as she began to dry her hair and then she pulled off the T-shirt she was wearing and he turned his face flushing red. Honestly, the girl could've given him some warning that she'd be stripping in his presence. He was a good guy and he was certain he wasn't going to jump her but still- the temptation was growing. He tamped it down.

"You gatta clean shirt I can borrow or something, hair boy?" She asked zipping down her pants. 'I can't believe I'm actually doing this,' she thought. 'But there's no other choice I've made up my mind. I'd rather be with Arnold than marry some perverted jerk to please my no good family.'

'Oh my god,' Arnold thought when he heard her pants drop. 'What is she thinking? Well obviously, she's thinking I'm a trustworthy guy, one who won't take advantage of her in this situation. She trusts me to be a gentleman and I am.' On the inside, he really damned his good, gentlemanly side at this moment.

"Okay fine! If you won't get me something dry to wear, I'll find something myself then." She walked in her skimpy pink bra and panties towards his drawers and Arnold's eyes widened at her body. If Helga Pataki got any sexier he was gonna throw all his good intentions to the wind and let the lust he was currently feeling take over.

He watched as she bent and pulled out a shirt he hadn't worn in years. It was his red plaid shirt and she put it on. It was a little tight at her bust area and it barely covered her backside but she deemed that good enough. Then she picked up his remote and clicked his couch to pull it out.

'How'd she know which button to press?' He wondered as she picked up her pink bag and sauntered to his couch and sat down.

Taking a breath, she put a hand back to her hair and then looked at him. "Now you want an explanation right?"

"Y- yeah that would actually be nice right about now," He said stunned. She had very long slender legs.

'Good, he's staring,' she thought. 'So maybe Operation: Seduction is going to work better than Operation: Intimidation.' Helga was confident that she had a hot body. She'd have to be blind not to notice the way the guys had begun to stare when she began developing early. Stinky had mentioned many times how pleasing he thought she looked and Sid and Harold agreed even though Harold was dating Patty. Of course, they never told her to her face but still she'd heard their comments and the comments of many other people.

She hadn't ever heard Arnold say anything but she'd felt his eyes on her many days. She was pleased he couldn't look away and was using that to her advantage. She'd yearned to have a body that pleased him and by the way he was staring, she was certain he was pleased.

"Okay where to start," she lifted a leg and crossed it over the next. "Well you were right this evening about what my blow hard dad was planning. The fucker wants me to be his next heiress." She said. "And I met the guy he was planning to marry me off to."

Arnold nodded and sat on the floor beside his bed. "And so what happened?"

"Well," she tapped her chin. "To make a long story short, I don't want to marry that guy and my dad doesn't give a shit about me. He only cares about his business. Miriam's siding with him, of course. They don't see the problem I have so I'm now a runaway and I intend to live here."

He blinked at her and then he understood. He shot to his feet. "Live here?"

She looked at him, her crossed leg stopped bouncing. She took a breath, what she was about to do was so unlike her usual character and demeanor but honestly

"You don't mind do you?" She asked making her voice soft. Where she'd garnered the courage to act like this she didn't know but she was using this femininity of hers to its advantage.

"Uh…" He turned a bit red and walked to his window. "Helga I understand your situation but- but why come here?"

She straightened on the couch. "Because everyone knows I hate you so you'd be the last person they check when they try to find me." She said. "Also, I was hoping you could help me. I'm trying really hard not to- not to be mean because I really need your help Arnold. Let me stay?"

His heart was pounding so loud he was shocked he could even concentrate on her words. He didn't love Helga but still there was something about her that made his blood race in his veins. She made him feel the strangest emotions whenever she was near. He couldn't explain the feelings. He went to stand by his bed then pondering about the mystery.

"Arnold?"

He jumped when he heard her behind him. He turned and when her arms wrapped around his lean waist he nearly crumpled to the ground. The sensation of her soft body against him was sure to kill him.

"Hel-" he stopped as her body shook fiercely against him. She was crying. Oh god, in all his life he'd never seen Helga shed a tear before and now- now she was weeping and holding onto him for strength but her tears made him weak. He hated when girls cried and to know Helga had been pushed to this point saddened him even more.

"I can't take it anymore," she wept. "I've tried and tried to be as strong as I could be but I just- I can't Arnold. I don't know what to do. I can't go back home or I'll be forced to marry some fucking guy I don't love. My family doesn't care about me! My life's a mess and you're the only one I thought to turn to. You're the only one I know can help me Arnold. So please- please don't turn me away not when I need you so desperately now."

She needed him… desperately. His heart thundered almost as loudly as the thunder outside. The rain was still pouring hard. "Okay Helga,"

She looked up at him and he saw that her tears were real. Her eyes were puffy and red. It broke him to see her like that. "You- you're going to help me?" She sniffed.

He nodded and before he knew it her mouth latched onto his and she granted him a kiss so deep, so filled with her appreciation his legs gave out from under him and they toppled onto his bed. Helga's hands went to his shoulders and she pulled up from the kiss and looked down at him, his emerald eyes were glazed over with an emotion she would need a little time to identify.

"Sorry," she whispered about to get off of him, he stopped her and rolled her to the side of his bed where his wall was.

"It's late," He said standing to his feet. She discreetly noted the bulge between his legs and flushed a little. "You sleep on the bed, I'll take the couch."

She reached out for his hand and he looked at her. "Your bed's big enough Arnold. We can share." She said.

"I- I don't think it's the wisest-"

She smiled at him and he was certain he was gonna melt into a puddle. Why hadn't he seen how beautiful Helga was before? "I trust you not to do anything to me Arnold."

He flushed. "I'm actually wondering if you should trust me," he muttered to himself. "I'm a guy Helga- we-"

"I trust you," she said her bright eyes filled with honesty and the trust she spoke of. "Now turn off the light and get in bed. I hate thunderstorms. Lightening scares the shit out of me and I'd prefer to have someone to hold onto tonight."

Arnold gulped and turned off the light. He came back to the bed. Helga curled into his side, and rubbed her head into his beating chest.

"Is this a dream Helga?" He asked.

"No," she said with a tiny yawn.

"You're a bit different-"

"So," she snuggled deeper inhaling his warm, comforting scent.

"I just- I think I like it," He said.

"Of course you would," she smiled. "I'm not biting your head off or being mean, Football Head."

"And that's because you want my help?"

She shook her head. "It's that but it's also because I'm just too tired to be a bitch right now. Now shut up before I pound you. I'm sleepy."

He chuckled lowly and soon he felt her body relax into his and her breathing calm. She was asleep. He stared up at his sunroof and sighed. Who would've guessed Helga would be there with him tonight? He hadn't lied when he had said he liked it. He really did. He really- really did. But he wondered how long it would last.

"MONKEYMAN!"

* * *

Thanks again for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate them and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks for reading!

Inuluver1990


	4. Chapter 4 The First Morning

Thank you guys sooooo much for all your reviews! I really love reading your thoughts and comments on the story! I'm having a lot of fun writing this and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Please read, enjoy and review!

_Disclaimer: Arnold my love! Such is fate that I do not own you! (Sighs)_

**Chapter 4: The First Morning**

* * *

"What d'you mean she's gone!" Big Bob came to his daughter's room and saw that she wasn't there and the window was opened.

Looking at the ceiling he shouted, "HELGAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Helga shot up from her sleep when she thought she heard her father shout her name. Looking around she remembered she was in Arnold's room and how she'd gotten there. She'd run away from home. With a sigh, she surveyed her position on the bed.

Arnold's arms were securely around her, his face just under her breasts. Reddening, she tried to pull him off of her but her struggles only assisted in helping him bury his face in her breasts.

He made a sound she could only describe as a pleasantly sexual groan at their movements.

'Oh my gosh! To think I'm here with you at last- warming your bed your football shaped head curved into my bosom- the bosom that houses my heart that is so consumed with love for you' she thought and put her hands to her face, absolutely flushed.

He seemed to enjoy the new position, a smile coming to his face. 'Was he awake?' Helga thought wonderingly. 'Was he pretending to be asleep?'

No, Arnold wasn't like that. He was an honest, trustworthy boy… well, he wasn't much of a boy anymore being almost 18 already and his body… goodness her Arnold had filled out nicely. Big and strong- like a linebacker.

He moved again but not wakening, his body half atop hers and she felt him. Clear as day she felt a hardness like none other at her hip. 'Hard on!' Bells went off in Helga's head and she fought him with vigor. Sure her Arnold wasn't one to take advantage of her but still this was too close.

When he wouldn't budge she grabbed him hard by the hair silently- mentally apologizing and he yelped. "Ouch!" He fell of the bed and she stood to her feet.

"Helga!" He exclaimed. "Geez it wasn't a dream," he mumbled putting his hand to his head. "Why'd you pull my hair?"

She folded her arms, "Because you were suffocating me!" She shouted at him her brows in a frown she really didn't feel. "Who do you think you are holding me like- like- like some sort of pillow?"

He rubbed his head a little confused. "What are you talking about?"

She exhaled loudly and told him to forget it. "I have to piss," she told him a second later.

He blinked at her not understanding. "Uh the bathroom's down the hall,"

She folded her arms and tapped her foot. "And how, pray tell, am I to get there Football Head? Nobody knows I'm here but you."

Yeah that's right, he thought his mind still a little muddled. He actually slept with a girl but not just any girl- Helga. The thought actually pleased him a lot.

He sighed and stood to his feet. Looking at the time, it was 5:59am. "Okay Mr. Potts should be coming out the bathroom in a minute. I'll go first, greet him and when he leaves you follow me in."

"You- you're gonna be in there with me?" Helga's eyes widened.

He stared at her. "You intend to keep your whereabouts secret right?" He asked with a yawn. "Well this is the only way-"

She sighed. "Okay let's go."

Arnold opened his door and walked down the stairs. Mr. Potts was just coming out, right on schedule. "Good morning Mr. Potts."

"Hey Arnold my man!" He greeted. "Gotta get to work, tearing down the old baseball stadium."

"All right," Arnold said as he headed into the bathroom. When Mr. Potts was gone Arnold waved to Helga and she scurried out of his room softly and into the bathroom.

"I'll pretend like the door's jammed to give you some privacy," Arnold said. "And when the coast's clear we'll sneak back to my room."

"Okay, think I can take a quick shower too?" She asked.

"Geez Helga you asked to pee- anyway, make it very quick," He said coming out and closing the door. He stood there, feeling his heart racing. He'd never done anything like this before. It was a little thrilling- exciting even. 'Geez I really need to get a life,' he thought as he pretended to fiddle with the doorknob. He could hear the other borders beginning to stir. He tapped his foot. 'Come on Helga.' He was becoming very nervous.

"_Oh give me a hoooome! Where the buffalo roooooam and the deer and the antelope plaaaaaaay!"_

Arnold froze. It was his grandmother. Taking a gulp he listened as her and her off-tune yodeling came up the stairs. He pretended to work the doorknob vigorously.

"Seldom is heeeeeard-" Then she saw Arnold. "Goodmorning grasshopper. Is something the matter?"

"Uh," He scratched his head. "The door's jammed I think."

She tapped her chin. "But it sounds like someone's in the shower, kimba," she said.

"Does it?" He plastered on a smile. "I guess it's locked then, I'll just have to wait."

She rubbed her old chin. "Hmm that's strange though. Who could it be?" she wondered. "I saw Mr. Potts a moment ago and the other borders haven't risen as yet."

Arnold gulped. "You think it's that mysterious border Mr. Smith nobody's ever met?" He asked.

"Maybe Kimba," she nodded. "Or it could be a pretty girl who ran away in the middle of the thunderous night to escape a treacherous fate!"

Arnold blinked at her. "So uh… what's for breakfast grandma?" he changed the subject.

"Oh yes! I should start breakfast!" She headed back down the stairs. _"Hooooome! Home on the raaaaange…"_

When she was gone, Arnold opened the door and came in and locked the door. Helga, naked in the shower nearly shrieked but he put his hand over her mouth.

"Listen, grandma's awake and somehow she's deduced that you're here," he said keeping his eyes on hers and not straying to look down at her beautiful wet body. "She has an uncanny way of figuring things like that out. Anyway, we gotta get back to my room now."

Helga nodded. "Turn your back. I just need to rinse off."

He did as told and tapped his finger. When the shower turned off, she stepped out and-

"Ah-" she yelped.

He turned and saw her on the floor, completely naked- sprawled out, wet and naked. His eyes widened and he turned bright red. Her body was even more beautiful than he'd dreamed last night. 'Oh goodness,' he thought.

"Ouch!" she grumbled. "Damn I'm a klutz sometimes."

"Uh…" he covered his eyes and passed her a clean towel. "Are you okay?"

She took it and put it on. "Yeah I'm fine. My ass is probably sore though."

'What to say to that?' He wondered. "Sorry to hear that, I'll buy a mat to put on the floor."

"You- you don't have to do that, Football Head" she said. "I just need to be more careful."

"You ready?" He asked his body near to shaking with an arousal so intense it was hard to ignore.

"Maybe you should take a quick shower too," she said. "Someone might think it's weird if you come in again."

She was right and he did need a cold shower but he wondered if that would work since she'd be in the bathroom with him.

"Okay, I'll be quick," he said. She went where he stood and closed her eyes as he moved where she had been quickly stripped down and went into the shower.

'Oh my god,' she thought. 'This is unbelievable! Who knew being nice would help me reap such good rewards! Holding Arnold, kissing Arnold, sleeping in Arnold's bed with Arnold and now standing in the bathroom as Arnold showers! Oh Arnold my love, how I long to share that shower with you! But alas, being in your presence is enough… for now.'

Then the water turned off and she handed him a towel. She noticed his cap still on his head. "You bathe with your cap on?"

"Yeah-" he picked up his toothbrush and brushed his teeth ignoring her 'weird' comment. She picked up the bottle of Listerine and took a swig and spat after a minute or so.

"Ready?" He asked feeling very comfortable with her even though they were both only wearing towels.

Helga ignored the flush that came to her face when she saw his lean hard torso. 'I could write sonnets about the beauty of his body! Oh Arnold how fit you are! Oh to run my tongue over the grooves the years have brought to your chest!"

"Helga?" He saw her staring and she turned away with a bright rosiness to her cheeks. He smiled secretly. 'Well, well, staring at me Helga?' He too stared at her though it was only her back he saw. 'It's good to know she finds me interesting enough to stare at.' The water draining from her hair to her neck made him lick his lips. Her skin looked so amazingly soft; he wanted to kiss her there- leave a hickey- a mark- his mark; and where he got those lustful thoughts he didn't know so he threw them to the back of his mind.

Arnold peaked out the bathroom. The coast looked clear.

"Hey I just thought of something, maybe you should carry me," she said tapping her chin. "I'm not much of a light foot. It'll be strange hearing two sets of footsteps, right?"

Right again. He nodded and lifted her up into his arms. She wasn't a featherweight but he held her as if she was; then he quickly bee-lined out the bathroom and headed for the stairs.

'My love carries me! Oh I could die!' Helga thought, her arm around his neck, if he looked down his face could press right into her chest! 'If there's one thing I appreciate inheriting from my mother is her nice rack! Men like boobs and Arnold shouldn't be much different!' Just as Helga was about to raise up a little so her chest could graze his chin, Arnold quickly dumped her to her feet and pushed her into his room just in time before his grandpa could see her.

'What the fuck?' Helga thought and then heard an old voice and quieted.

"Hey Shortman!" Grandpa greeted coming up the stairs.

"Morning Grandpa," Arnold waved. 'Geez that was close. I hope Helga doesn't get angry for me pushing her like that.'

"Early shower? It's Saturday," The old man stared suspiciously.

"Yeah me and Gerald wanted to-" he paused not use to lying to his grandfather. "We wanted to go to the old baseball stadium before Mr. Potts tears it down."

"Oh well, I'll see you later then," He said and then stopped. "How is Gerald anyway? Haven't seen him around much."

"He's good. He's actually got a girlfriend so he splits his time between us now," Arnold explained.

"I see," Then the old man walked towards him. "You have a serious girlfriend yet, Arnold?"

Arnold flushed, scratched his nose lightly and shook his head. "Not yet grandpa."

"You're in grade 12 right?" He asked. "You'll need a girl to take to senior's dance. Oh senior's dance! I never went to mine so you need to go for my sake Arnold and take a pretty girl!"

"Yeah- um when the time comes I'm sure I'll have a date," Arnold said putting his hand on the doorknob.

"You know I saw that girl, you know the ugly one who used to have that pink bow, the pigtails and the one eyebrow" he pointed to where his eyebrows were. "She's a real looker now huh. She wears her hair in a ponytail, still wears that bow and she's got two brows now. Does she still pick on you?"

Arnold thought about it. "Not as much,"

"Well that's good Shortman, anyway-" he sniffed the air and then yelled, "Pookie! Something's burning again!" Then he looked back to Arnold. "I better check on her before she burns the boarding house down."

"Okay Grandpa," then Arnold entered his room to find Helga in a pink dress. Her hair was up in one, her signature bow in her hair.

"Geez what took you so long, hair boy?" She asked lounging on his bed.

"Grandpa wanted to have a chat. Sorry for pushing you," He said putting on his clothes. "I had to lie to him."

"And?"

He sighed. "I don't like doing that, I try not to lie as much as possible. I told him me and Gerald were going to watch Mr. Potts destroy the old baseball stadium"

"Then call Gerald up and go, bucko" she told him. "It won't be much of a lie anymore if you do it"

"I guess you're right," he picked up the phone and dialed Gerald's number. "Hey man, I know it's early but Mr. Potts is gonna tear down the old baseball stadium you wanna go there before it goes down?"

There was a pause. "Okay I'll see you there in fifteen minutes." He hung up. "Now what about you?"

She shrugged. "Don't mind me. You can go about your life like I don't exist."

'Impossible,' He thought. "What are you going to do today?"

"Well," she looked around his room. "You've got TV, a radio, magazines. I'm sure I'll be able to fill my time."

"But if I'm gone you can't watch the television or use the radio, my walls aren't soundproof," He explained. "Someone will hear and investigate.

"Okay no TV and radio. I brought a pen and paper, I have to think about my future and that could take all day and if I get bored I've got magazines and your bed's pretty comfortable, I can sleep."

He nodded. "I'll lock you inside. My Grandma is probably going to bring up my laundry but I'll tell her leave it at my door and I'll deal with it when I get home. You want me to bring you back anything? I'll probably be out for two to three hours."

"I am kind of hungry," her stomach growled. "I couldn't eat dinner last night I was… disgusted."

He stared at her. "We really need to talk about what happened at your house in detail and I want to know what your plans for the future are as well."

"Why?" she asked lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Because you came here for my help and I can't help you unless you tell me everything I need to know," he said simply. "I'll bring you something to eat before I go."

"Okay," she nodded and watched as he left the room and locked the door behind him.

With a sigh and a contented smile she sprawled onto his bed like a satisfied kitten. She'd had the best sleep last night, Arnold had been so warm and he'd held her so close! Her heart fluttered and she remembered the kiss she gave him, oh just the thought made her toes curl.

"I love him so much!" she hugged herself and her stomach growled. "I'd love him even more if he'd hurry with that food though."

* * *

That's all for this chapter guys! Thanks for reading! Please review.

Inuluver1990


	5. Chapter 5 Memories

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter please enjoy! Sorry for the wait. Been busy. Reviews are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Arnold my love! If o****nly you belonged to me, but alas you do not!**

* * *

**The Runaway Heiress**

**Chapter 5: Memories**

Arnold managed to sneak some fruit, a sandwich and a bottle of water upstairs to Helga. He assured that she was okay and he locked her in his room. He hated that she was like a prisoner but what else could he do? She hadn't told him if he wanted anyone to know of her whereabouts so he had to keep it all a secret. They'd talk in depth when he got home.

Arnold got onto the bus and watched as his house faded behind him. He really couldn't wait to be return home again. He met Gerald at the stadium and they went in taking pictures of all the areas that were so familiar to them. He took a picture sitting in the seat where he and his grandpa had sat many years ago when he saved some rich man from getting hit by a baseball by holding up his large purple #1 hand.

"So you and Phoebe are pretty serious Gerald?" Arnold asked taking another snap. He could see Mr. Potts and his crew heading in and ushering them out.

"Yeah man, I don't know how it happened but I love her," Gerald said. "It's strange, she was just so quiet and I never paid much attention to her until I noticed how Helga had been treating her. I always wondered how she could be so loyal to such a mean person like Helga but- well Phoebe's assured me that Helga's more misunderstood than I could imagine. So I just took my time getting to know Phoebe and trying to understand her as best as I can. From then, I don't know I just fell for her."

"That's great Gerald," Arnold said honestly and meaning every word.

"What about you?" Gerald asked. "I mean with Lila gone to a different high school-"

Arnold shrugged him off. "I've been over Lila for years now and you know it," he said.

"Yeah but then there's been no one else. After we saved the neighborhood from FTi there was no one at least- no one I know of," Gerald rubbed his chin, there was a tiny bit of facial hair he kept perfectly groomed there.

Arnold smiled to himself as he thought of Helga confessing and kissing him quite passionately on the FTi roof. They'd said it was all a 'in the moment' kind of thing but now, he wasn't sure that was completely true.

"Hey? What you smiling bout man? It's freakin me out," Gerald's brow raised.

"No, it's nothing," Arnold grinned. "Just remembering some things that happened in the past." He said. "We've really grown up haven't we Gerald?"

"Yeah I guess, can you believe Rhonda and Harold dated briefly?" Gerald asked.

"Well it was bound to happen," Arnold kicked a rock, his hands in his pocket. "Those two always did have something between them but that came to nothing when Rhonda went off to study fashion and Harold became a butcher's apprentice in full."

"Yeah then he began dating Big Patty," Gerald finished. "Sid and Stinky dated those twins a few years back I remember."

Arnold laughed, "Yeah but unfortunately they were only using them. Sid and Stinky did get their revenge though."

"That's right. Sid called upon all those frog friends of his and it looked like the plague had struck their house," Gerald chuckled.

"It's too bad what happened to Curly though," Arnold sighed as they reached the park bridge and he leaned on it looking into the water.

"Poor guy went crazy after Rhonda left and they put him in a psych ward," Gerald shook his head. "Then Eugene and Sheena started dating, that was kind of weird but in an odd way they just seemed to match."

Arnold nodded. "I think it's about time Eugene starts getting lucky," he said. "Who else?"

"Nadine was enrolled in that research lab and honored for her extensive research on the cockroaches she collected." Gerald recalled. "Oh and Mr. Simmons married and retired from teaching."

"Principal Wartz has become Principal of PS120, even though he swore never to leave 118." Arnold fixed his cap on his head and then turned to look at the sky.

"Oh and last but not least, Helga G. Pataki, mmm mmm mmm" Gerald headed off the bridge with Arnold as they went to the largest tree in the city.

"What about her?" Arnold asked. He'd felt like defending her when Gerald had called her a mean person but he kept quiet. He needed to be careful even around Gerald until he was certain of his feelings and Helga's future plans. Somewhere deep inside he hoped he was a part of her future.

"Well she didn't date anyone except Stinky when we were nine-"

Arnold shook his head. "Me and Helga spent some time together. Remember when Lila said she loved my cousin and I-"

Gerald jumped and swung on the tree branch. "That doesn't count, you weren't with her in earnest. You were using the girl to make Lila jealous though why you'd pick Helga G. Pataki for that job I don't-"

"What do you mean?" Arnold folded his arms and frowned.

"I mean," Gerald let go of the branch and wiped his hands. "If you were trying to make Lila jealous you shoulda picked… let's see Rhonda."

"As if Rhonda would've-"

"She might've," Gerald said. "Rhonda would've been the perfect person to make Lila jealous because Rhonda was always a good looking girl, dressed fashionably, smart, popular-"

"Stuck up, vain and self-absorbed," Arnold included. "Lila was none of those."

"Oh but you thought Helga was better?" Gerald gawked at him. "I mean seriously Arnold I thought you were a sick guy for taking the gum Helga was chewing and putting it in your mouth."

Arnold remembered that and nearly laughed. He'd honestly forgotten they'd done that.

"And then you were rubbing her feet on the bus and you brushed her hair on the school steps," Gerald recalled. "What made you think that was going to make Lila jealous? If anything it probably disgusted her."

"Well I didn't actually suggest doing all those things," Arnold said remembering. "Helga actually came to me with the plan and I, admittedly was desperate, so I did as she said."

Now he was wondering if it was possible Helga's motives had been for him to spend intimate time with her than anyone else. The thought made his heart pound. Was it possible that she loved him and…

"Wait!" Gerald held his hands up. "You mean Helga volunteered to help you make Lila jealous?"

"Yeah," Arnold nodded. "In the end, Arnie broke up with Lila and that was what I really wanted but then Lila was so heartbroken I couldn't make a move on her after that."

Gerald laughed. "Geez, we really had some great times when we were younger."

Arnold agreed and then looked at his watch. He really wanted to get home. He hoped Helga was doing okay. His thoughts froze, was he really that concerned of her welfare?

"Anyway let's finish Helga since we don't need to talk about Phoebe, she's with me and has been with me for a long time we just started getting serious recently." Gerald said, "As for Helga, she didn't seem interested in anyone in school. She bullied you a lot more than anyone and I had thought something was going on and then I stopped thinking that but now I'm thinking it again."

"What?" Arnold stared at his best friend.

"Just saying I'm beginning to suspect Helga may like you more than she's showing," Gerald said. "Yesterday when you left with her Phoebe told me that Helga might actually have liked to have an excuse to have you walk her home."

Arnold nearly cursed his complexion that showed his embarrassment and emotions so clearly. "So you're now saying you think she likes me?"

"It's kinda strange but yeah," Gerald nodded as they made their way to the bus stop. "If we look back at our memories I'd say she's paid so much negative attention to you it's like the girl was having issues being honest about her feelings and so instead of being nice she covered it by being mean. If that theory's correct, you my man, got yourself one hot girl who's probably loved you forever."

Arnold really did flush at that thought. 'Get a grip Arnold. Helga- Helga doesn't love you no matter how much you're now wishing it was true.' Then Arnold looked out the window. "You think she's hot?"

Gerald shrugged. "I'm a guy Arnold. Of course I think she's hot. I never thought she could develop from tomboy stick to curvaceous hot mama cita. Of course, I only got eyes for my Phoebe. She may not have a huge rack like Helga but she's got a great as-"

"TMI Gerald," Arnold rolled his eyes.

"What you don't think Helga's hot?" Gerald asked watching the buildings pass as they went by at 25mph Murray the bus driving amputee still held by his driving code.

"I never really looked that way," Arnold lied, his fingers flexing.

"Maybe you should when you get to school on Monday," Gerald said. "Then you'll really see what Sid and Stinky have been saying for a while now."

"Yeah this is my stop," Arnold pulled the rope. "I'll see you later Gerald."

"Yeah Arnold," They did their signature thumb code and Arnold got off the bus. He walked down the road and saw Helga's house. There was a big stir going on.

"Oh my baby!" Miriam screamed. "She's gone!"

"Crimany Miriam! Get inside!" Big Bob pulled his wife inside and locked the door.

There were a bunch of cameras and reporters trying to figure out what had happened and Arnold hid behind a wall not wanting to get involved because he knew exactly what had happened. The reality of Helga's situation hit him at full force. Helga had run away, she was now living with him in secret because her family had planned to make her marry someone she didn't love all for a business arrangement. Arnold turned and decided to take the longer route home.

When he reached, he noted that the neighborhood was beginning to buzz with the news that the heir to Big Bob's Beepers had run away. Arnold came inside letting all the animals out and his grandma was dressed as an Indian.

"Hi grandma,"

"Not Grandma- Juana," she told him.

"Uh… Juana," He corrected.

"You locked your door Nightshadow so I left your clothes by your door."

"Uh thank you… Juana," He remembered. "I'll go deal with them now,"

He headed pass the sitting room where his grandpa was watching his stories. "I'm back Grandpa,"

"Oh Arnold, you locked your door by accident," He said. "I wanted to put back your Dino Spumoni CD's I borrowed yesterday. I put them on top of your clothes by your door."

"Thanks," He said.

"It's funny Arnold, you never locked your door before," Grandpa rubbed his chin. "Are you hiding something from us?"

'If only he knew,' Arnold gulped. "No, but you remember when I caught Mr. Kakoshka in my bed eating a salami last week right?"

"Yes,"

"My bed smelt like old meat and I had to set traps for mice that found their way in my room. I lock my door now so he doesn't get in again," Arnold explained. "There's nothing going on."

His grandpa was still a little suspicious. "Usually when someone claims that nothing's going on that's a sure sign something is going on."

Arnold blinked. "You don't trust me Grandpa?"

His grandfather looked at him and sighed then got up heading into the kitchen. "You're getting older every day Shortman. You've grown so much I shouldn't even call you Shortman anymore since your two heads taller than me now. It's just that I was once your age- a very, very long time ago and I know what it is to have secrets."

Arnold followed and decided that maybe he should get Helga a snack he'd been out a short while longer than he'd told her. She might be hungry.

"I know what it is to sneak a girl into the house at midnight-" His grandpa laughed and continued picking up a bowl of berries and diving into them. Arnold was about to warn him that those were raspberries but his grandpa stopped him thinking he was interrupting his talk.

"I know what it is to get wild and crazy, remember I was the great Steely Phil," Grandpa smirked. "And your grandma, she was a hellion. She'd sneak into the house and play pranks on me all the time. I always wondered how she got in but I gave up wondering a long time ago. She was meant to be in this house with me that's why she knew the place better than I did."

Arnold was making two sandwiches piled high. As he grew so did his appetite and Helga- he knew Helga could put down a lot of food as well. It was one of the things he was now able to really appreciate, she wasn't stick thin and she had a great appetite.

"Are you listening Arnold?" His grandpa asked.

"Yes grandpa," he said wondering what else he could take up. He looked in the cupboard and found chocolate chip cookies. Perfect.

Then he went into the fridge and found a bottle of water and two yahoo sodas.

"Is Gerald coming over Arnold?" His grandpa asked.

"No, I'm just hungry," Arnold said.

"That looks like it could feed two people," Grandpa said.

Arnold grinned at his grandfather. "Well considering I won that food eating contest when I was nine. I'm 18 now, so I'm like two nine-year old me. This is actually nothing to put down. It's not a lot I could actually eat more but this should satisfy me until dinner."

"I see," Grandpa stared at his grandson. "Are you sure you're not hiding anything Arnold?"

"Grandpa if I'm hiding anything then I'm hiding it for a reason and when I think it's time to reveal what I've been hiding- if I'm hiding anything then I will. If I never think it's time then I probably won't. Anyway, you should trust me and know I'm not doing anything bad," He said gently.

"No drugs?" His grandpa asked.

Arnold laughed. "Absolutely not, Mr. Simmons my grade 4 teacher scared us with the effects of drugs and too much alcohol."

"What about sex?"

Arnold stiffened holding the tray of food. "What about it? I don't have a girlfriend- serious or otherwise so sex is out grandpa."

"Okay then," Grandpa said. "But you know you can come to me with any situation you may be facing. You don't have to handle everything by yourself short man."

Arnold nodded. "Thanks grandpa, if I need your help believe me, you'll be the first I come to."

Then Arnold headed up the stairs to his room moving to the side when Oskar and Mr. Hyun ran pass arguing about him cheating at a board game.

Arnold rested the tray down and opened his door. Quickly he surveyed the room, Helga wasn't there. Strange. He put the food on the table, then he put his basket of clean clothes and CD next to his drawer. Closing the door he locked it and looked around again.

"Helga?" He called out. "Helga where are you?"

Arnold went to his ladder to climb up to the sunroof but she wasn't there. Had she gone home? He wondered as he came back down. Geez, if she was gonna leave she shoulda left a note or-

Thump.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll update again as soon as possible (maybe even today!)

Inuluver1990


End file.
